


The Maiden Mission

by WildClover27 (PrairieFlower)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas, Twelve O'Clock High (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFlower/pseuds/WildClover27
Summary: With Garrison still down with a head injury, the first mission without him is undertaken, led by Actor. It is also Terry Garrison's first mission with the men. Nothing can go smoothly, can it?





	The Maiden Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon characters are my own. I expect not to see them in other people's works. This is a slightly revised version of what was written in 1968.

Late at night, Terry found herself sitting on the hard, cold bench in the gutted belly of a Lancaster bomber. She sat sideways on the seat, hugging her knees. It was cold, even with the jacket she was wearing, and she tried to stifle a shiver. There was a frown on her face. The mission wasn’t worrying her so much as the getting to the mission was. She was afraid she was going to chicken out. To her that was unacceptable.

She wished it was Joe Gallagher taking them in this time, instead of the RAF. Not that she had anything against the British, just that she would like to be up in the cockpit talking with an old friend. It was her first flight into a war zone and her first real jump. Though she got along with them okay, Terry couldn’t count her brother’s cons as friends. Not in the way the Gallaghers were friends. 

Three of Craig’s men were sitting on the floor playing poker and grumbling about the endless missions. Since the confrontation in England, there had been no more objections to Terry’s presence. At least none within her range of hearing. The girl hoped this meant she had been accepted, and not that they were waiting to leave her behind once they had parachuted in.

Actor had not joined the poker game but was sitting on the bench across from Terry. He reviewed the plan over and over in his mind. He was confident they could pull it off, even without the Lieutenant present. The unknown factor was the girl across from him. He knew she had been given a brief course in espionage training before coming to England, but the bottom line was she had no experience. The best he could hope for was to keep her close and hope she just followed along. He studied her for a minute, sensing she could use some moral support right now. It wasn’t something he was used to doing, but he would try. He stood and crossed over to her, sitting in front of her feet on the bench.

“Why don’t you join the game?” suggested Actor. It might take your mind off what we are going to be doing.

“I couldn’t concentrate on it,” said Terry. She smiled, “I lose enough money to Casino as it is.”

Actor laughed, “I can teach you how to play.”

“Oh, I play poker very well,” said Terry. “He cheats and I don’t know how to compensate for that.”

“I could help you with that,” he offered.

“Well,” said the girl, “if we get back from this, I’ll let you teach me.”

“Not if, Teresa,” Actor spoke gently, “when. This will be easy. We just parachute in, take the papers and get out.”

Terry looked at him squarely, “Thank you for trying, but if this were so easy, they wouldn’t be sending us in now, would they?”

Actor shook his head. For them, the girl’s sharpness was an advantage. For her, it was hindrance. He could not instill a false confidence in her about her abilities and the outcome of this assignment. A sudden thought made him look at her with narrowed eyes.

“You have parachuted before?” he asked.

Terry looked uncomfortable. “Uh – no. I jumped off a tower once in Virginia.” She didn’t tell him she had twisted an ankle on landing.

Chief’s eagle ears caught this, and he gave the first spontaneous reaction she had seen from him. “She ain’t ever jumped?”

This brought startled stares from the other two. Terry wished she had kept her mouth shut.

Predictably, Casino was the verbal one. “Aw, shoot! Wadda they want from us? It’s bad enough they make us do this without the Warden, but now they want we should babysit her, and she doesn’t know anything.”

Chief sprang up, switchblade out, “Will you leave her alone!”

Casino jumped up and faced him, “You think you can make me, Indian?”

Before Actor could intervene, Terry yelled, “Stop it! Granted this wasn’t one of my better ideas, but we’re stuck with it.”

Chief lowered his knife and put it back in its sheath on his wrist. Casino still glowered angrily. His attitude snapped her already tight nerves.

Terry got off the bench and stepped up to him, “As for you, why don’t you save it for what’s down there? In other words, shut your trap!”

Casino looked at her, unable to prevent himself from admiring her for her gutsiness. “Lady,” he said, “if the jump and the Krauts don’t kill you, that mouth of yours will.”

“Yeah, well you have to be the authority on mouthiness,” shot back Terry.

Actor wondered just what he had done to deserve this trial of his sanity. He would be very glad when Garrison was back on his feet. Until then, he would have to try to keep these two from tearing into each other. After all, they needed Casino to open a safe, and Actor judged, pushed far enough, he doubted Terry would pull her punches. Casino, on the other hand, had an almost gallant respect for women, despite some of his actions. So, he stepped between the two.

Terry backed down immediately, but could not resist adding, “Tell you what, Casino, you can show me what to pull and shove me out of the airplane.”

“Suits me!”

As it turned out, it didn’t really suit Terry. She found herself staring out into the inky blackness with the wind whipping her hair, unable to see the ground. White knuckles gripped the doorframe on either side of her. Casino walked up behind her, grabbed her wrists and jerked her hands down from the door frame, hooked his foot around her ankle and pulled her off-balance so she fell out the door. There was a brief shriek of terror before the static line opened the girl’s chute, and then silence.

Actor wasn’t sure if she was controlling her terror or had passed out. He watched as Casino, with a wickedly delighted grin, jumped out next. Cursing softly under his breath in his native language, Actor followed the safecracker.

Terry had not passed out. She hung onto the straps and tried to remember the brief lesson she had received several months ago. She remained silent for fear of having enemy troops hear her. She was convinced if she survived this, the rest would be easy.

GGG

Terry dangled from the tree by her parachute harness. It was a decidedly uncomfortable position. She definitely needed more practice at this. The men had come down in the field. Her, she had to pick a tree. It seemed an awfully long ways down, though it was probably only about eight or ten feet. Actor and Goniff ran silently up to the base of the tree and studied her predicament.

“Are you hurt?” whispered Actor.

“No,” replied Terry. “Would you guys kindly get me down from here?”

Terry swore she heard a chuckle as Goniff scampered up the tree. He hung from a tree branch, grinning broadly at her upside-down, and opened her harness. She dropped abruptly with a gasp. Casino had run up by that time. He and Actor were ready. They caught her and set her on her feet. Before she could say anything, Actor handed her a duffle bag.

“Quickly, go change,” he whispered a command. His voice held restrained annoyance.

Terry looked around, spotted some bushes and ducked behind them. A minute later, she emerged wearing a peasant blouse and skirt. Thick black stockings encased her legs and heavy shoes covered her feet. Terry wasn’t very happy. She preferred her pants and boots. However, to wear those would be advertizing she was American. She tossed the duffle bag with her other clothes back to Actor and began to braid her hair. She wound the braids up on both sides of her head and secured them with pins.

Casino and Chief came running up. There were no signs of the chutes. Casino’s gaze grazed her figure.

“She even looks like a Kraut,” he said.

Terry graced him with a dirty look. Actually, his remark did more to bolster her confidence. If she could look the part, and she knew she could speak the part, maybe she wouldn’t give them away. At no time, had she entertained any doubt in their ability to pull off this mission. She just worried about the handicap her presence presented to them. If she had thought about it, she would have realized it was on Actor’s mind also.

With quiet efficiency born of much past experience, a line was formed as the group melted into the woods. Chief led the way, followed by Actor, Terry and Goniff. Casino guarded the rear. Though it was dark, Chief managed to keep them at a good pace. Terry was determined to keep up but was still thankful for Goniff’s steadying hand at her elbow when she stumbled over an unseen obstacle.

Toward dawn, they reached the edge of the town they sought. Keeping to shadowed alleys, they skirted around uniformed soldiers without being spotted, until they reached a certain carpenter’s shop. A discreet coded knock on the door by Actor gained them entrance. Terry looked around as they crowded into the room. A middle-aged man in a nightshirt herded them in anxiously.

Actor greeted the man in French. This only brought a tirade of French ending in a question as to where the lieutenant was. Terry answered in French, earning a look of surprise from the men and another spattering from the carpenter. After a brief conversation between the girl and the Frenchman, reassuring him, they were taken to the basement.

As far as comfort was concerned, there was none. It was a storage place for wood and tools. Actor strode up to Terry and glared down at her.

“What you said with fine. But from now on, I want you to stay out of it and keep quiet. Just stay out of the way and do as you are told, and we might make it out of here in one piece.”

Terry wanted to snap back at the angry man but held her tongue. He was in charge, and he was probably right. 

Goniff had found an empty bit of wall and pulled Terry over to it, hoping to diffuse the situation. He sat down with his back against the wall, tugging on her hand. A little dubiously, Terry sat down beside him. She noted the others were finding their own little corners, except Actor. He seemed to be the one taking first watch.

“Now we try to grab a couple hours of sleep,” informed Goniff. In a voice for Terry’s ears only, he added slyly, “I got you right away because I wanted to be able to say I was the first to sleep with the Warden’s sister.”

”Goniff!” hissed Terry in shocked amusement.

The grin on his face told her he was teasing. She smiled and shook her head. “Just so you don’t have a bony shoulder.”

Goniff grinned and settled her in the crook of his arm. Certain she would be too nervous to sleep, she nevertheless drifted off in a few minutes.

Actor sat on a chair at the table in the middle of the room. His gun lay within easy reach. He doubted there would be any trouble tonight, but he was taking no chances. His gaze swept slowly around the room at the sleeping men and the girl. He realized he was being excessively hard on her, but the stakes were so high. The team had only been working together a few months. They were just starting to act as a team and then the Warden got shot. This was the first time they had gone in without the young Army officer.

Actor did not mind being the second. It was a position he had strived for from the beginning. Leading the group was a whole different story. He was coming to understand the responsibility the Lieutenant had. Used to being responsible for just himself, Actor found himself accountable now for the lives of the three other men and the Warden’s sister. It weighed heavily on him.

He glanced again at the sleeping woman, seemingly comfortable on Goniff’s shoulder. She was tougher than she appeared. She stood up to Garrison and Casino and he had no doubt she would at some point stand up to him. It had not escaped his notice that she had made the long march from the drop zone to the village without a word of complaint and she had kept up. Her French was fluent Parisian, as was the younger sister’s. Like the Warden, Terry had a touch of con in her. She had managed the conversation with their host easily, saying the right things and not giving away any information. Actor’s concern with the girl was if something went wrong resulting in harm or death to her. Despite the siblings’ arguing, Garrison’s wrath would know no bounds if his sister were injured, or God forbid killed on this mission.

GGG

The sun was just coming up. Actor had changed into the uniform of an SS colonel. He wished to case the town and the outside of the building they would be entering today. The produce stalls were on a street on the other side of the village, past the German headquarters. He would take Teresa with him. She would look the part and he could keep an eye on her.

He moved up to her and nudged her foot with his boot, hoping not to awaken the other men. Terry’s eyes opened, seeing the boots and gray jodhpurs. Her arm jerked out from under her skirt and Actor found himself looking at the wrong end of a switchblade attached to a wide-eyed woman.

Goniff flung an arm in front of the girl, grabbing her forearm. “Easy, Love,” said the Englishman with a hint of humor. “It’s just Actor in all ‘is glory.”

Terry’s arm slowly lowered as her eyes made their way up to the stern, haughty expression on the man’s face. “Scheiße,” she whispered, half in awe and half in anger that she had allowed him to startle her.

There were two low male chuckles from across the room.

“Hey, Beautiful, you should have let one of us wake her up. You’re probably the first SS officer she’s ever seen.”

“Shut up, Casino,” ordered Actor.

The Italian reached a gloved hand down to help Terry up. She pointedly ignored it and came to her feet. The switchblade was hidden back in the recesses of her skirt pocket. She took a deep breath and willed her heart back down from her throat. Craig had warned her that the first time she ever saw Actor in full SS regalia it would scare the crap out of her. Even that warning had not prevented her reaction. She knew it was a reaction she should not have shown. Her involvement with Shiv in the New York gang had taught her first and foremost to never show you were scared.

Chief took watch while the two other men went back to sleep. Actor took Terry to the stairs and whispered in her ear.

“You and I will go past the headquarters and case it,” he said. “If asked, we are on our way to the marketplace. Let me do the talking. Your French is excellent, but you have not the art of skillful lying.”

Terry acknowledged the rightness of what he said. Besides, she was too scared to object to anything. She would be content to just follow him and hope they didn’t run into trouble.

Actor led her up the wooden steps to the ground floor and out onto the sidewalk. They ambled casually down the street, Actor on the street side of the pavement. Terry’s hair was covered by a scarf that matched her clothing. A straw basket hung from her left arm. It had been borrowed from their host’s wife. Moving through the villagers and soldiers on the narrow sidewalks, Terry was certain she must carry a neon sign saying she wasn’t what she appeared to be. Only Actor’s steadying presence kept her going. He maintained a continuous monologue in French of mundane things. Terry was not required to answer, only to nod her head occasionally. Though he seemed unconcerned, Actor was acutely aware of the girl beside him. Her face was calm, but her eyes were darting around.

She watched the streets they went down and past, lodging them in her mind, as she had done over a year ago in New York. Another part of her studied the village, taking in the bombed buildings and dusty, cracked sidewalks. It was not the Europe she had known before the war. It was also her first encounter with Wehrmacht soldiers, other than black and white pictures. The last time she had been on the Continent, Hitler was just coming into power. His reign had caused so much damage since then.

Turning the corner, they came in sight of their objective. It was a massive three-story stone building with a large swastika banner hanging on the front. It was the first time she had seen one that large. A six-foot high wrought iron fence surrounded the building. There were two concrete benches on the sidewalk along the fence. Two guards were at the gate and two at the entrance to the building.

Terry pulled away from Actor and sat on one of the benches. He shot a sharp look at her which she ignored, removing one of her shoes and digging in it for a stone. She turned the shoe upside down and dumped nothing out of it. The whole time, Actor’s eyes were studying the building and surrounding area. Terry slipped the shoe back on. She tilted her head back and sent a questioning look at him. Actor gave the briefest nod and Terry rose, placing the basket on her arm. They casually resumed their walk.

When they reached a stretch of sidewalk in the next block that was free of people Actor whispered to her, “And what was that?”

“You said I couldn’t talk,” whispered Terry. “You did not say I couldn’t stop to remove a stone from my shoe.”

“There was no stone.”

“Was I that obvious?” she asked in alarm.

“No, it was very believable.”

“Good. I thought you would like a longer look at the building.”

“Fine. Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

They reached the marketplace. Terry spoke not a word as they moved along the stalls. She pointed to vegetables and other foodstuffs, looked at the SS colonel for confirmation and allowed him to pay for the items. They were at the last stall when another SS colonel and a blond woman approached. The woman joined Terry at the stall. The officer went to stand beside Actor and began making small talk in German. It seemed the woman was his sister. Actor told him ‘Liesl’ was his sister-in-law, recently widowed and with no family.

Terry was told the price of some carrots she was attempting to purchase. She turned back to Actor with head and eyes downcast. The con had changed. In German, she quietly told him the price. Actor gave her the money and she turned back to the stall. Terry kept one ear on the conversation as she paid for her purchase. She fervently hoped the con man would extract them from this without any problem. She returned to his side, still making herself as diminutive as possible. Actor had told Col. Baum that Terry had come to live with him, having no place to go. 

The colonel gave a short bow to Terry and expressed his condolences at the loss of her husband.

Speaking in German, Terry thanked him and told him he was most kind. She hoped that would be the end of it. Col. Baum then asked where her husband had been killed. She didn’t dare look at Actor for guidance. Instead she answered with a North African battle that Craig had been in where both sides had incurred heavy losses. She turned her head away, stating that it was still difficult for her to discuss this and apologized to the colonel. He graciously apologized for upsetting her. Actor stated he would take her home now and bid farewell to the officer.

The walk back to the carpenter’s shop was made in total silence. Terry did not want to look at the con man. Actor seemed disinclined to look at her. If he had been surprised at her mastery of French, he was even further surprised at her flawless German. She had handled herself well. Somewhere, at some time, someone had taught her the fundamentals of the confidence game.

When they let themselves into the basement of the safe house, the other men could read the tension between the two and for once were silent, watching. Obviously, something had happened. Terry removed the scarf from her head and shook her hair out. She kept her back to Actor. He laid the hat on the table and unbuttoned the top buttons on the high collar of the tunic.

“Teresa . . .,” he began.

Terry turned in controlled anger and cut him off. “Don’t start, Actor,” she said in German. “I know I am not to speak or do anything without permission. I don’t need to hear it again.” She turned her back to him and took a spot on the floor, leaning against a crate. Her eyes closed, ending any further discussion.

Actor studied her for a moment. He had been about to compliment her on how she had handled herself but changed his mind and decided to let her stew. The reactions in the minds of the others were varied. They were all surprised the girl also spoke German. Goniff didn’t like the friction between the often-arrogant Italian and the young woman who had been nothing but nice to the Englishman. Chief figured something had happened out there causing Terry to react against Actor’s orders. He thought Actor was being pretty hard on the woman. Casino was just pleased all the way around. The mouthy dame was getting treated to the Italian’s anger, and Actor was getting grief from the dame.

Late that afternoon, Actor led the briefing as they once more went over the plan. Terry was content to sit on the fringe, nibbling on a sliver of hard cheese, listening intently and studying the map. As she observed, she was impressed with the leadership of Actor and the teamwork of the other three. Earlier, Goniff had slipped out and returned with uniforms for the three men. Chief had then left and returned with a car.

That evening found them back in the vicinity of the headquarters. Because they were a man short, all four of them had to go. Terry was left to watch the car they had chosen for their escape purposes. She sat nervously in the backseat, trying to imagine how much time it would take for each phase of the plan. Each minute seemed to creep on eternally.

The ‘colonel’, his aide and two bodyguards went right in the front door. Once inside, after Actor had shown his papers to the front desk soldier, Goniff took a trip to the men’s room. Checking that it was clear inside and outside, the Englishman climbed out a window and started scaling the outside wall. He let himself into the office window. In the meantime, Actor, Chief and Casino made their way confidently to the second floor. A guard was posted in the hall preventing Casino from picking the lock to the office door. The three men did not change expression but prayed Goniff had been able to unlock the door from the inside. Actor’s gloved hand turned the knob and it opened easily. They entered the room, Chief standing guard by the door, Actor watching, Casino tackling the safe, and Goniff scooting back out the window with a cheeky grin. 

It was a fairly simple safe and Casino had it open in no time. He stared at the contents with a surprised greedy look. He handed the pile of papers to Actor and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, opening it up and beginning to pile jewelry in the middle of it. Actor checked the papers, placed them inside his jacket, and turned back to see what Casino was still doing at the safe. The safecracker was wadding up the handkerchief and stuffing it in his pocket. Next, he reached for the stacks of currency on the other shelf in the safe and began stuffing it in his pockets and shirt.

“Casino,” hissed Actor. “Leave it, we don’t have time. We have to leave now.”

“You outta your mind, Man?” Casino shot back. “We can’t leave this. There’s a fortune in here.”

“Casino, leave it! Come on!” whispered Actor angrily.

“If you’re in such a big hurry, go on. I’ll catch up.”

Actor was so angry, he motioned Chief to check the door and they went into the hall. The guard stopped the two men, suspicious because the other aide was not with them. He demanded their papers. Actor tried to bully their way past without having to show his papers. This time it didn’t work. The guard received a knife in his chest for his diligence. Chief retrieved his blade, wiping it on the soldier’s uniform and stuffed the body behind the desk. He and Actor proceeded around the corner to the stairs.

Casino slipped into the hall as they started down the steps. Two guards approached from the other end of the hall from Actor and Chief. They spotted the crumpled body behind the desk and then caught sight of Casino. The safecracker had backed up to the opposite hall. He turned and ran down the back hall to another set of stairs. This brought him out on the wrong side of the building from where he was supposed to be.

Terry was sitting in the car with sweaty palms. This was taking way too long by her estimation. The car was parked on a side street and she could not view the building from where she was. A spurt of gunfire sounded in the distance. Terry climbed out of the backseat, got in behind the wheel and started the big car’s engine. Leaving it running, she got out and opened the doors. She remained on the sidewalk. The sound of running boots approached her. 

Chief skidded around the corner first. He spotted Terry and tossed a handgun to her. She caught it and stood ready, for what she didn’t know. Actor and Goniff raced around the corner. Chief was getting behind the wheel.

“Where’s Casino?” asked Terry, looking for the fourth man to appear.

“Don’t know,” gasped Goniff. “’E went another way.”

Goniff threw himself into the back seat and Actor climbed in the front beside Chief.

“Move it!” Actor ordered Chief.

The Indian couldn’t because Terry was still on the sidewalk. She slammed the back door shut.  
“Teresa!” yelled Actor, “Get in here!”

“No,” she cried back. “They’re not after me. I’ll find him. Go!”

Chief looked back and forth between Terry and Actor in indecision. Actor was beside himself in rage. Why couldn’t anybody follow directions? He gave an angry gesture for Chief to go. The car took off with a screech of tires. As it sped down the street, a pair of soldiers dashed onto the corner.

The gun hidden in the folds of her skirt, Terry reacted instinctively. She screamed and gestured wildly with her free hand at the departing car. She began yelling in German about men with guns and stealing the car. Her hysterics threw the soldiers off guard for the precious seconds the men needed to get away. The Germans returned their attention to their quarry and started shooting in vain. Terry took the opportunity to duck down a side street.

She walked as fast as she dared without drawing attention to herself. Afraid to look back, she continued on, heart pounding in her throat, she was sure that at any second she would hear the guns behind her. She circled around to the back side of the headquarters building, keeping a block between her and it. 

The shadows had lengthened, and it would be curfew soon. Neither of them had papers either. It wasn’t long before she found Casino, but not before two soldiers had found him first. The safecracker was standing on the sidewalk, hands in the air, eyes on the soldiers who had their rifles trained on him. He had discarded the uniform jacket and was wearing a dirty battered woolen coat he had stolen from a garbage can.

Terry reacted on some instinct. “Heinrich!” The soldiers shot startled glances at her as she hurried up. Terry began a stream of German, apologizing to the soldiers and trying to explain about her shell-shocked brother who was worse than a two-year-old to keep track of. With an anguished expression on her face, she pleaded with the men to not shoot her brother. She promised to be more careful and not allow him to get away from her again. She seemed so sincere, they put their guns up. Terry thanked them profusely, grabbed Casino by the arm and dragged him back down the sidewalk. She began talking to him in the slow singsong voice she would use with a child. Casino did not know what was going on but moved along with her. She bumped up against his hip and slipped the handgun to him. He stuck it into the front of his pants and closed his jacket over it.

Casino was more than surprised to see the girl and glad that she had retained a gun. They turned down another street. Partway down was an alley. Casino looked around and jerked Terry down it. He had her by the hand, pulling her along. There was a tall pile of trash halfway down. He ducked behind it and tugged her after him. For a brief minute, Terry rested against Casino. He could feel her heart pounding like a jackhammer. He had the gun in his right hand and his left arm around the girl. He listened for pursuers and gave the woman time to settle down. She took a couple slow deep ragged breaths and straightened.

“Where are the guys?” Casino asked sharply.

“They left.”

“And left you behind?” asked Casino in disbelief.

“They didn’t have much of a say in the matter,” said Terry, managing a little smile.

Casino shook his head. Boy, there was gonna be no living with Actor after this one. He’d rather face an enraged Garrison, than the enraged con man. Of course, when they got back, if they got back, they’d have both men to deal with.  
There was one more thing he had to know. “What did you say to them Krauts back there?”

“That you were the village idiot and I was your keeper,” said Terry sarcastically.

Casino was about to get mad, but when he thought about it, he let out an almost silent chortle of laughter instead. “Got that a little backwards, didn’t you, Babe?”

“I’m beginning to think so,” admitted the girl.

Casino took her hand and started off, “Let’s get outta here.”

Casino took the lead now. They zigzagged their way to the outskirts of the town. Coming upon a large wealthy looking residence, Casino’s eyes lit up at the big sedan sitting on the drive. He motioned Terry to crouch down and follow him up the drive in the cover of a line of bushes. They snuck up to the driver’s door on the side away from the house. Casino silently opened the door and motioned Terry to get in and stay low. She scooted over to the passenger side. The safecracker carefully lifted the hood and did something with the wiring. Just as carefully he secured the hood back down and climbed behind the wheel. Mentally crossing his fingers, he pushed the starter button. The engine came to life. With a grin, Casino took off down the drive to the road and tore out of there. 

They seemed to be clear as they made for the rendezvous site. It couldn’t be that easy. Terry was watching out the side mirror and spotted headlights blinking a little over a mile behind them. “Casino?”

“I see 'em,” he said grimly. 

She kept an eye on the lights but looked up with a start as the car braked. “What?”

“Roadblock ahead.” Casino was trying to think. There had to be a way out, but how?

Terry pictured the map in her mind. She was pretty sure there was a dirt road about a half mile to the right of them that would also lead them to the field where the plane was to meet them.

“Let me drive,” she said quickly, jumping out of the car and coming around to the driver’s side.

“Drive where?” asked Casino. He let her shove him over and get behind the wheel.

“Hang on,” she said grimly.

To Casino’s apprehensive surprise, the girl turned the wheel and eased the big car down into the bar ditch, up the other side and into the woods. She gave it some gas and started crashing through the underbrush, skirting trees. Casino gripped the dashboard as tree branches battered the windshield and scraped down the side of the vehicle.

“You’re gonna kill us!” he shouted at the seemingly insane woman.

“Pick your poison,” said Terry. “You want me to go back?”

Casino shot a wide-eyed look at her. She had a grimly determined expression on her face. They finally came out of the woods and turned onto a dirt road.

GGG

Joe Gallagher paced back and forth beside the silent plane. Actor was frowning worriedly. From the dark hole of the flank gun stuck the heads of Goniff and Chief.

“Damn it!” swore Joe. “If they don’t get back here soon, we’ll have to leave without them.”

“Then you’re goin’ without us,” said Goniff with determination. “We ain’t leavin’ nobody behind.”

“Quiet!” ordered Chief, listening. “Car coming.”

Actor and Joe ducked under the body of the plane. Goniff scooted up to the top turret gun while Chief manned the flank one. The big engines started up as Joe’s co-pilot, Joe Bishop, readied the plane for take-off.

A large German car burst into the open and slammed to a halt beside the plane. Terry and Casino jumped out and sprinted for the hatch. Expecting Craig Garrison, Joe was startled to see his sister. 

“Terry, what the hell?”

He grabbed her by the waist and practically threw her into the plane. He and the others followed right behind.

“Go!” yelled Gallagher to his co-pilot.

Headlights could be seen blinking through the trees. Actor took up the other flank gun position as the big plane started to move.

Terry gripped the seat as they gathered speed and became airborne, guns shooting at the trailing cars. Once out of range the gun noise stopped and the loud, harsh hum of the propellers was all that sounded. Casino was sitting on the floor next to Terry’s leg. He leaned his head back against the seat. Terry looked down at him with a shaky smile on her white face.

“Now can I fall apart?” she asked in a whisper.

“Lady,” said Casino with respect, “with your guts you don’t need to fall apart.”

Safely in the air, the rest of Craig’s men joined them. There was a clambering to know what had happened. Terry let Casino tell the story. Reaching the end, Casino shook his head, “Yuh know, you ain’t seen nothin’ ‘til you seen her drive. She’s crazy!”

Actor came to stand in front of Terry, still in SS uniform, looking formidable and angry. “This did not turn out as badly as it could have,” he stated in tight anger. “Don’t you ever disobey another order I give you again!”

Casino was about to come up off the floor at the Italian, but Terry put a hand on his shoulder and used him to lever herself up to face the con man. She was tired. She was scared. And she had reached the end of her rope with Actor. She glared up at him.

“Bugger off! You don’t have to worry. I have no intention of ever going anywhere with you again!”

The two glared at each other. At the same time, Terry sat back down, and Actor turned away to go sit on the bench along the opposite wall. Terry kept her hand on Casino’s shoulder, fingers digging in. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the contact. She was determined not to let the arrogant Italian make her cry.

Goniff and Chief watched the girl and the safecracker. The girl’s knuckles were white as she squeezed Casino’s shoulder. Casino sat still, not reacting, just letting her hang on when it had to be hurting. Suddenly, she seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly released her fingers.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s okay, Babe,” he whispered back in reassurance.

Terry got up and started toward the cockpit. She paused in front of the Italian. “By the way,” she said calmly. “You’re welcome.”

“For what?” snapped Actor with narrowed eyes.

“For my keeping your sorry ass out of stir,” said Terry woodenly. She continued on.

Actor was trying to settle himself. He hated when he lost control. He pulled the papers out of his jacket and took a penlight from his pocket. He started reading. He stopped at a name and felt the anger evaporate. He waited, but the girl did not return.

Terry wedged herself down behind Joe’s seat.

“Terry, what’s going on?” asked Gallagher. “Why are you here? Where’s Craig? And what’s the matter with Actor? I’ve never heard him yell at anybody.”

Terry answered quietly. “Craig’s at the mansion with a head injury. I went in with the guys to keep Schaeffer from sending them back to prison. And Actor and I don’t get along, to put it mildly.”

Joe shook his head. “What’s with you girls? A couple months ago I found Kit in the back of the Lily when we were making a run over Belgium.”

“I’m surprised she wasn’t flying,” said Terry with a small smile.

Joe reached a hand back and held hers. “Go home, Terr. This is no place for any of you girls.”

“I can’t go back to the ranch right now,” she said. “I’d go insane.”

“Insane is better than dead,” said Gallagher.

“Trust me, Dad would miss me.” She chuckled grimly. “He’d miss having me to push around like a puppet.”

“What’s that about?”

“Nothing, Joe. I’m just tired.”

Actor got up and headed for the cockpit.

“Blimey, can’t he leave her alone?” whined Goniff.

Terry looked at the hand that came in front of her with papers and a penlight. She looked up to see a strange look of compassion on Actor’s face.

“I thought you would want to see this,” he said quietly. “About three quarters of the way down the page.”

Terry accepted the papers and light. Actor backed away. Terry looked at the paper and found what he had found.

“Aw, no,” she groaned.

“What?” asked Gallagher.

“Kelly’s in a POW camp in Russia.”

Actor went back to the others, a look of sadness on his face. He now regretted yelling at the girl.

“What’s wrong,” asked Goniff.

“Her brother is in a POW camp in Russia,” replied the Italian.

There was silence in the back. What could be said? The boy was probably already dead. Even if he was alive, there was no chance of getting him out. The OSS had already written him off. He wasn’t important enough to go after.

“I wish there was something we could do,” voiced Goniff.

“How old is the kid?” asked Casino.

“Younger than Christine,” replied Actor.

“Crystal’s twenty.”

“How do you know?” asked Casino.

“None of your damn business,” Chief’s voice brooked no further inquiry.

“That’s our Chiefy,” cracked Goniff. “Quiet, but fast.”

Chief glared at him.

Terry sat scrunched behind the seat in the cockpit with Joe until they crossed over English soil. Now she had to go back with the others and Actor. Trying to loosen up her stiff muscles, Terry made her way back to the middle of the plane. Things were quiet. Casino and Goniff were sleeping. Actor was watching Chief with idle fascination. Moonlight glinted off the shiny metal of the Indian’s switchblade as he cleaned and polished it.

She handed the papers and light back to Actor. He motioned her to sit next to him. She hesitated a moment and then sat down.

“I am sorry about your brother,” said the con man quietly.

Terry nodded silently.

Actor looked at her, “How old is he?”

“Fourteen and a half,” she replied.

Actor shook his head. A child, or perhaps by now a man in a child’s body, he thought. They had already seen young boys using rifles and fighting like soldiers. It was a shame what this war was doing to the children.

“Who do we tangle with first?” asked Terry, “Schaeffer or Craig.”

“I would suggest we debrief with Major Schaeffer first and get that over with,” advised Actor.

“Any chance of him coming up with another mission right away?” asked Terry worriedly. No way was she going out with them again. She didn’t think she could deal any more with Actor, though he seemed to be nicer right now.

“I doubt he would send us out before tomorrow night.” Actor paused. “You did handle yourself well, Teresa,” he said.

Terry wasn’t sure she had heard right. “Yeah, well, let’s not do this again, okay?”

“You’ll be doin’ it again,” said Chief without looking up. “You’ve done it once. Army ain’t gonna let you fade out of this.”

Terry looked at Actor for confirmation and he nodded in agreement.

“I’m afraid he is right, Teresa. I told you once before you were already in too deep to get out of it now.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to set too good with Craig,” remarked the girl. It didn’t set too good with her.

Actor silently agreed with her. He had the feeling there was going to be quite a battle over this. And a riled Lt. Garrison was difficult to live with.

GGG

The first rosy rays of sunlight were creeping into the sky when they landed at Archbury. The air was crisp, but the day promised to be a good one. Before anything else, Terry grabbed her duffle bag and sped into Joe’s quarters to change back into her familiar pants and boots. She felt that meeting with Schaeffer dressed as a peasant would be a decided disadvantage and she had more confidence when she was wearing her normal clothes.

Chief drove them into Brandonshire in the Packard. The closer they got, the more nervous Terry became. 

Actor, as usual, read her correctly. “Do not be afraid of Schaeffer, Teresa,” he said quietly. “You are the one who completed this mission. He just sits behind his desk like a fluffed peacock, imagining his importance. He would not last two minutes in France.”

Terry tried to smile and nodded in thanks for his support. It was 0630 when they arrived at G-2. Terry shot a look at the Blue Fox and was surprised to see it open. Kit sure kept strange business hours.

“I could sure go for a tall beer right now,” Casino had followed her gaze wistfully.

Maybe Kit was right. There were some people with strange tastes to fit the strange hours. Brushing that aside, Terry looked up at Actor. He pulled the packet of papers from inside his jacket and handed them to her.

“Shall we?” asked Terry resignedly.

“By all means,” replied the man.

Together, the confidence man and the girl led their strange little entourage into the Intelligence Building, to be greeted by the furtive, dubious glances of the people within. Actor surreptitiously watched Terry’s reaction. The girl returned some of the bolder looks of disapproval with a hard, no-nonsense look of her own. Walking beside him, she straightened more, and the boots clicked just the tiniest bit louder on the marble floor. The Italian suppressed a smile. Terry reflected that the group must have a reputation not just confined to their military exploits. Some of the looks were downright hostile.

They trouped up the stairs and into Schaeffer’s outer office. Meg’s face lit up when she saw them. At least somebody likes us, thought Terry, wryly.

“I’ll tell the Major you’re here,” said Meg, slipping into the other room. A moment later, she returned and held the door open. “Good luck,” she whispered as Terry and Actor walked past.

“Thanks,” Terry whispered in reply.

Terry strode with seeming confidence up to Major Schaeffer’s desk and looked down at him coolly. Actor stood a little behind her left shoulder, more as her backup than her superior. A casual smile played on his mouth as she slapped the stolen documents on the desk in front of Schaeffer’s astonished eyes.

The major was surprised to see them back. He had fully expected the men to dump the girl in France and run. He never believed they would complete the mission and bring the papers back. The Garrison girl seemed to be under the protection of those animals that Garrison controlled with whip and chain.

“I believe these are what you wanted,” said Terry.

Schaeffer checked through the papers to make sure they were not fakes. He wouldn’t put it past them to pull something like that. Looking up, the icy expression on the girl’s face gave him pause to wonder if he shouldn’t humor her a little. She obviously did not have her brother’s regard for rank. And she also had some rather powerful friends in the War Department.

“Excellent job, Miss Garrison,” smiled Schaeffer, tenting his fingers atop the desk.

Actor could not believe what he was hearing. He wondered just how much weight Teresa had over the imbecile. He would have been pleased at the disgust in the girl’s mind. Terry’s business-like features did not express her emotions. Instead, the coldness in her eyes bore into the major, giving him a decidedly uncomfortable feeling.

“My brother is on that list,” she said, “and I want something done about it.”

“Your brother,” Schaeffer was temporarily confused until he remembered Kelly. “Ah, yes, the boy.”

“He’s in a prison camp in Russia,” continued Terry. “I want him out.”

Schaeffer knew there was no one who would attempt any rescue, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. Instead, he made a show of sympathetic concern and promised to send things through the proper channels immediately. Terry had been working at the War Department with her father long enough to know those words meant nothing would be done.

They got down to the debriefing. Actor remained silent, allowing Terry to handle things. She gave concise information, omitting any reference to the issue with Casino or the problems she had with the con man. The girl was as good as her brother with the report. For her part, Terry was confident in her report, but still couldn’t help feeling glad the big Italian was there with her, even though he had been overbearing. 

Much to Terry’s relief, when it was over, there was no mention of another mission. As Actor escorted her back to the others, she had the distinct feeling she had crossed another big hurdle by holding her own in there. 

Stepping back into the outer office, they startled Meg Schaeffer, who blushed rosily. Goniff was seated on her desk very cozily. He grinned at Terry. She stifled a smile at Meg’s discomfort. So that was the lay of the land. Goniff was getting friendly with Schaeffer’s daughter. That explained the girl’s interest in the whereabouts of the men.

“You guys going to sit here all day?” asked Terry, with a grin.

“We got another mission?” asked Casino, warily.

“If you keep talking about it sitting here, he’ll probably think up one,” Terry retorted.

Actor laughed at the girl’s spirit. She was right in her desire to get out of here. He would relax once they were outside again. Goniff flicked Meg on the nose teasingly and joined the others as they left. Terry caught the byplay but pretended not to have noticed.  
Once outside, Terry started across the street toward the Fox, leaving the men standing on the curb. When they didn’t follow, she stopped in the middle of the street and looked at them.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Actor shook his head, “We are not welcome in Miss Gallagher’s establishment.”

“You intend to bust up the place again?” she looked hard at Casino and Goniff.

There were quick denials. Terry smiled. “All right. So, come on.”

They didn’t need to be asked twice. The whole troop of them barged into the Fox. Kit was cleaning glasses behind the bar and almost dropped one at the sight of them. “Oh, no!” she exclaimed. “Oh, no, Terry! You get them out of here!”

“Oh, calm down, Kit,” said Terry, taking a spot at the bar with Actor on her right and Casino on her left. “They’re not going to do anything.”

“That’s right, because they’re leaving,” said Kit, adamantly. “The last time they were in here, it cost me five hundred dollars.”

“Speaking of money,” inserted Terry, “put their drinks on my tab.”

“I shouldn’t even give you a tab,” muttered Kit as she grudgingly began to fix their drinks.

Soon they were lined up at the bar, working on a variety of drinks. Terry sipped on a ginger ale, sitting on the end, to Actor’s left. The con man took a sip of cognac and looked at Terry. “Just how much clearance do you have?”

Terry chewed on that a moment. The hazel eyes watched her darkly. Her green ones looked at his. “Enough,” she said. He knew he wasn’t going to get any more than that. They locked eyes for a bit and then Actor shrugged. He lifted his glass to her. She touched hers to it. They both took a drink.

Kit pulled up a barstool opposite Terry. For being on a mission with those monsters, she looked surprisingly fit. Kit studiously ignored the tall Italian. From the first meeting she had decided she could not stand him. He was nothing but a hood, but he acted like he was superior to everybody. He was admittedly a handsome man, but the redhead’s taste did not run to Italian men. 

Terry sipped her ginger ale and turned to Actor. “I don’t think they’re going to do anything about Kelly.”

“No,” agreed Actor, “I doubt it very much.”

Kit tilted her head, “You found out more about Kelly?”

“Yeah,” answered Terry, dully. “He’s in a prison camp in Russia outside of Kiev.”

“Terrific,” Kit frowned. “Can’t Nicky’s group get him out?”

“I don’t think so,” answered Terry. “Since Nicky was killed, I’m pretty sure Crystal has been trying to keep the guys together. I don’t know if she even knows where he is. And I doubt any of them speak the language.”

“What about the OSS?” asked Kit.

“They aren’t cooperating.” Terry gave a wry look at her girlfriend. “They’ve got bigger fish to fry than rescuing a fourteen and half year old boy.”

Goniff had been listening to the conversation from the other side of Actor. “Fourteen and a ‘alf? Jeez, ‘e’s just a boy.”

“That’s why she’d worried,” said Kit, sarcastically.

“Kit,” said Terry, warning in her voice. She wished her friend would leave the guys alone.

Kit blithely changed the subject. “What’s going to happen with Craig when you get back?”

Terry shook her head, “I won’t know until I get there. How is he anyway?”

“Chris says she can’t keep him down. I’ll wager he’s going to be hot under the collar.”

“I don’t bet on sure things.”

The men had finished drinking. They watched Terry, waiting for her next move. She looked up and down the line.

“Well,” she said, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Kit watched them get up and quietly leave. She was astonished that Terry had them so orderly. There wasn’t even one broken glass.

Returning to the mansion, Terry was the first one into the house. The men had no desire to confront Garrison. Craig was standing in the door to his office, waiting for them. He had been surprised when he heard they were back. Some part of him had still expected them to take off. He had also been concerned with the safety of his sister. She looked tired but fit, walking up to him.

“In my office,” Garrison said brusquely.

The smile on her face disappeared at his tone. She preceded him into the office, waiting while he closed the door behind them. He went behind his desk and stood studying her.

“How did the mission go?” asked Craig.

Terry shrugged. “I guess it went well. We got the papers, nobody got hurt and nobody got killed. That qualify for a good mission?”

Garrison sensed something not quite right but couldn’t pinpoint what that was. “Did Casino give you much trouble?”

Terry shook her head. “He didn’t give me much trouble. He complained some. He did help me to jump out of the plane.” She grinned not totally sincerely.

Craig looked sharply at her. “Was this your first jump?”

“My first and my last,” replied Terry adamantly. “Thank you very much, but I have no intentions of ever going on another mission.”

Garrison fervently hoped she was right, but like the men, doubted the Army would leave her alone now. “How did Actor do? This was the first time he ever led a mission.”

Now it was Terry’s turn to look sharply at her brother. She had not been aware of that fact, although she should have surmised it from the beginning. No wonder the man had been curt and edgy. “He is very capable.” She chose her words carefully. “He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He was very serious, like I would imagine you would be.” She did smile, “And you were right. The first time I saw him in an SS uniform he scared the crap out of me.” She sobered. “Actor showed me the papers. Kelly’s in a POW camp in Russia.”

Craig leaned on his hands on the desk and shook his head. “We know they won’t send us in.”

“I don’t know what other options are out there,” said Terry. “Hey, you mind if I get something to eat and go to bed? My adrenaline is running on empty.” She sighed. “Maybe you, me and Chris can come up with something after my brain starts functioning again.”

Craig nodded. “Yeah, go on. Send Actor in.”

Terry left the office. Actor was coming out of the kitchen. She looked at the man. Now that things were over, he looked more exhausted than she felt, if that were possible. She walked up to him. “Your turn,” she said with a small smile. He nodded.

As he moved past her, Terry’s hand shot out with a quick light touch on his arm. He turned back at her questioningly. “Thank you, Actor.”

“For what?” he asked in non-comprehension.

“For everything.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I was a pain in the rear.”

Actor frowned and shook his head. “You did absolutely nothing wrong. I should not have been so harsh with you.”

Craig did not feel any better about the report on the mission after talking to Actor. Though their stories were the same, he knew the man was omitting something also. He wondered just what the hell had gone on. He had a feeling something had happened between the con man and his sister, but neither seemed inclined to give it up. 

After Actor had left, Garrison tried to go back to his paperwork. He was still a little dizzy if he moved too fast and had a raging headache that would not go away. He tried to force it in the back of his mind and continue on. About ten minutes later, he was interrupted again.

Goniff sidled into Garrison’s office. “’Ow yuh feelin’ Warden?” he asked brightly.

“Fine,” said Garrison offhandedly. He turned a calculating look at the pickpocket. “Shut the door, Goniff.”

The Englishman thought maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to check up on the Lieutenant. He shut the door and put on an overly cheerful expression. Garrison knew he was worried now. He doubted his pickpocket would ever be good at a con.

“How did Terry do on the mission?”

“She did great, Warden. Why?”

“I was worried about her and Casino,” admitted Garrison.

Goniff shook his head, “There weren’t no problem between them. You know ‘ow Casino gets. Terry put ‘im in ‘is place about as good as you do. Then of course she saved ‘is bac – on.” Oops, thought Goniff.

Craig fixed him with suspicious glare, “Okay, out with it. What happened?” 

“Uhhh,” Goniff fidgeted. “Well, Casino kinda got separated from the rest of us. And ‘im not speaking the lingo and all. Terry went after ‘im. They got to the pickup in time. But, uh, Casino, ‘e don’t want to ride with ‘er no more. ‘E didn’t much like ‘er drivin’.”  
Craig remembered Terry’s frequent escapades with the pickup truck at home and could commiserate with the safecracker. “Okay, what about her and Actor?”

Goniff looked decidedly uncomfortable. “I don’t think they get along too well.”

Now they were getting somewhere, thought Garrison. He knew something had happened on the mission, but not what. “What happened?”

“Nothing much, Warden.” Goniff squirmed. “You know ‘ow high and mighty Actor can be. We just thought ‘e was a little ‘ard on ‘er. I mean Terry was workin’ with us an’ all. But when she tried to help, ‘e got a little bent outta shape.”

“What did he say?” asked Craig.

“I don’t know,” admitted Goniff. “Most of the time, they was speakin’ in German or Italian. Except on the plane back. ‘E told her she needed to just follow orders and she said she wasn’t ever goin’ on another mission.”

“Thank you, Goniff,” said Garrison in a controlled hard voice. “Send those two back in here.”

Terry and Actor found themselves side-by-side standing in front of Garrison’s desk. The Lieutenant was riled.

“Now, I want the truth. What happened between you two?”

“What are you talking about?” asked Actor.

“Don’t give me that,” said Craig hotly. He turned to his sister, “Terry?”

“What?” Oh crap, she thought, somebody spilled the beans. Now we have to do damage control. 

“I hear there were problems between you two.”

“What problems?” Terry started before Actor could open his mouth. “I told you, he’s very capable. He planned it and executed it well. You work with him all the time. You should know that. We got in, we got the papers, we got out, all in one piece. What more do you want?”

“I want to know what happened between you two!”

“It was my faul . . .” Actor started to say. 

Terry kicked him in the leg and interrupted. “Hey, I’ve never been on a mission. I needed some guidance and he provided it.”

Garrison eyed his second knowingly, “Guidance.”

“Not much,” said Actor. “Teresa is a very capable young woman. She thinks well on her feet and her mastery of languages is beyond reproach.”

Garrison could see he was not going to get anything out of the two. At least they seemed to be working together against him. “All right,” he said. “Never mind. Go on.”

Actor and Terry both smiled and turned for the door. Actor opened and held it for her. She nodded in thanks as she preceded him from the room. Outside the office, the two stopped and faced each other.

“Why did you cover for me?” asked Actor.

Terry acted nonchalant, “I wasn’t aware I had.”

“Do not try to con a con man,” chastised Actor gently. “You had every right to tell the Lieutenant how hard I was on you.”

“And why should I do that?” asked Terry, finally looking at him. “I merely told Craig the truth. And you were right. You were in charge and I disobeyed your orders.”

“Ah, but you disobeyed them with good reason. You handled yourself excellently. And you probably saved Casino’s life.”

“Well, thank you for that,” said Terry, “but I still do not want to go back in with you again.”

“You may not have a choice.”

“So, you keep telling me,” acknowledged Terry. “We’ll see.”

The girl and the cons went upstairs to get some sleep. Craig stayed in his office trying to force himself to do the paperwork that was backed up on his desk. Between the headache and wondering about the mission, he wasn’t getting much of anything done.  
Just before noon, Chris knocked on his door with the intent of finding out what he wanted her to make him for lunch. There was no answer. She let herself in. Craig was slumped over his desk. The younger girl hurried over and tried to wake him up. He was unconscious. Chris ran to the door and screamed loudly, “Terry! Terry, get down here!”

Terry woke up with a start. By the third scream of her name she was in the hall in her nightgown, running barefoot for the stairs. The men, in various states of dress were behind her. Terry took the stairs two and three at a time. She skirted her pale sister and went straight to Garrison. Actor pushed around Chris and went to Garrison’s other side. Terry was leaning the man back in his chair. Both she and Actor checked his pulse and his eyes. 

“It’s the concussion,” said Actor. “He tried to do too much.”

“Stubborn idiot,” said Terry. “He never did learn how to take it easy.”

“We will get him up to his room,” said Actor. “It will be all right.”

Terry nodded. Actor called for Casino. Both men lifted Garrison out of his chair and carried him upstairs to his room. Terry got a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Actor was sitting on one side of the bed, checking the Lieutenant’s pupils and pulse. Terry sat on the other side of the bed and laid the washcloth on her brother’s head.

“’E okay?” asked Goniff from the door.

“He will be fine,” assured Actor. “If he will just rest.”

“If you tie him to the bed,” muttered Terry.

Actor shot a look at her and smothered a smile. She obviously knew her brother well.

Terry glanced down at herself in her nightgown, in front of all the men who were still basically strangers. But then, Goniff was in his boxer shorts only, Casino in his underwear, Chief in pants only, and Actor in pants and an open shirt. Nobody seemed to notice. She guessed it wasn’t much different than being home with the boys.

Chris took watch over Craig so the others could go back to bed. When he awakened and tried to go back downstairs, Chris threatened him with getting Terry if he didn’t stay down and rest until supper. Between the thought of having to do the detested paperwork and arguing with Terry through a splitting headache, Garrison decided for once to do as he was told. 

Terry had just finished clearing the dining room table when Goniff came downstairs with a duffle bag. Terry leaned in the doorway to the kitchen and watched in curiosity. The men took seats, lounging or straddling chairs to watch the cocky Englishman. Idle curiosity turned to a wide-eyed stare as Goniff dumped a pile of jewelry and stacks of French currency on the table.

“Where on earth did you get that?” asked Terry.

“It was in the safe with the papers,” said Casino.

“What happened to if you steal it you have to put it back?” she asked.

Goniff smiled broadly, “That only applies here. Anything we take from the Krauts is fair game.”

“Oh.”

Goniff began dividing out the jewelry into five piles. He stopped at the fifth pile and looked askance at Actor. The Italian motioned with his pipe stem it was all right. Next came Chief, who nodded in agreement. Finally, he turned to Casino. The wiry safecracker looked at the other three men who were watching him. He sighed, shrugged and gave a short nod. 

“We should probably ask the Warden first,” suggested Actor.

“Hey, Warden,” yelled Goniff. “We need your opinion.”

Garrison came out of his office. Goniff motioned to the table.

“All right with you?” asked the pickpocket.

Garrison noted the five piles instead of the usual four. He looked at the others, noting in amusement that his sister didn’t have a clue.

“If that’s what all of you want to do, it’s fine with me,” he shrugged. “I’m still the only one of us that gets a paycheck. She doesn’t either.”

The lights came on in Terry’s head and she straightened. She looked at all four men in surprise. Craig chuckled and went back to his office.

“You mean . . .,” started Terry, pointing at the table, then herself.

“Why not?” asked Goniff.

“You worked just as hard as the rest of us,” added Chief.

“If not harder,” Actor sent a pointed look at Casino.

Terry was at a quandary. “But it’s . . . I mean it’s . . . it’s . . .”

“Hot?” supplied Actor, amused at her discomfort. “Look at it this way, Teresa. The people this belonged to would never see it again anyway. Better it is in our hands, than fattening up the pockets of some German officer.” 

Terry still hesitated.

“Oh, take it for cryin’ out loud,” said Casino in annoyance.

“Uh, thanks,” said Terry.

After it had been divided up, Terry took her share and went into Craig’s office to put it in the safe. Her brother was sitting at his desk going over paperwork. He was paler than he should be.

“You just have to keep pushing it, don’t you,” she said.

He looked up at her. “It has to be done.”

“What are you doing anyway? The last two missions are done.”

“Intelligence. I’m analyzing raw data. Then it gets sent to the War Department.”

Terry perched on the corner of his desk. “Craig, you’re not exactly working on all eight cylinders yet. Did it occur to you that you might do a better, faster, job when your brain is functioning better?”

Garrison looked up at her and glared. She reached a hand out and rubbed the top of his head, eliciting a grimace of pain. “Craig, go to bed before we have to carry you up the stairs again. This isn’t going anywhere. You can start again in the morning.”

He knew she was right but hated to admit it. She saw him wavering. With a smile, she plucked the pencil from his hand and laid it on the desk. She flipped the open file in front of him closed.

“Move it, Lieutenant,” she ordered with an affectionate grin.

“You can’t pull rank,” said Craig. “You don’t have any.”

Terry chuckled. “Go to bed!”


End file.
